Ultraman Nexus (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Nexus Nexus_Himeya.jpg|Himeya inherits the light Nexus_Ren.png|Ren separates with the light Ultrmn Nxs Amphns rs.png|Nexus' rise Ultrmn Nxs Amphns I.png|Nexus' first appearance in the show Nagi_Henshin.png|Nagi's first and only transformation/Rise Nexus Pose.png|Nexus' signature pose FaustNexusCrossPunch.gif NexusInLandofthedeathShot.jpeg Nexus BeamClash.png|A final clash in the Land of Death NexusVsBanpire.jpeg|Nexus vs Banpira Imageguygugu.jpg|Nexus' third battle on Megaflash Image bxbssbah.jpg|Nexus' second battle on Megaflash Zwei vs Nexus.jpg|Nexus Anphans vs Mephisto Zwei Nexus smoking arm.png Nexus junis red.png Nexus junis red I.png Nexus crusified.png Ultrmn Nxs Amphns md.png Ultrmn Nxs Jns md.png Ultrmn Nxs Jns blu md.png junis_2.jpg JunisBlue_Versus_Zagi.jpg|Nexus Junis Blue vs Dark Zagi snapshot20090914203538.jpg UltramanNexusOpeningRAWbyEMavi_snapshot_0136_20101020_204944.jpg ultraman-nexus_01.jpg Nexusposter.jpg Ultraman_Nexus_1fbjkds.jpg hd-wallpapers-ultraman-nexus-2nd-tokusatsu-wallpaper-1024x768-wallpaper.jpg Generator Blade Knuckle.jpg Nexus 300.jpg Nexus 301.jpg Nexus 302.jpg Ultraman nexus 2351.jpeg Grantella-6.jpg Grantella-5.jpg Kutuura-3.jpg Kutuura-2.jpg Nosferu-1.jpg Bugbuzun-2.jpg Mega-Flash 1.jpg Pedoleon-2.jpg Pedoleon-1.jpg Pedoleon-0.jpg Lafleya-4.jpg Lafleya-2.jpg Nexus_personal_1.jpg Nexus_personal_2.jpg Nexus_personal_3.jpg Nexus_personal_4.jpg Nexus_personal_5.jpg Nexus_personal_6.jpg Nexus_personal_7.jpg Nexus vs Mephisto 2.jpg Nexus vs Mephisto 1.jpg Nexus vs Banpira.jpg Nexus vs Mega-Flash.jpg Zagi vs Nexus.jpg Faust 2.jpg Nexus vs Bugbuzun.jpg Nexus vs Pedoleon Gros.jpg Galberos vs Nexus 3.jpg Galberos vs Nexus 2.jpg Galberos vs Nexus 1.jpg Izmael vs Nexus.jpg Zwei vs Nexus 2.jpg Lizarias Growler vs Nexus.jpg Nosferu vs Nexus.jpg Urutormana enxus.jpg|Ultraman Nexus in Junis mode. Ultra Act Ultraman Noa.png Noa v Zagi.png Noahgar00.jpg Lightning Noa.jpg 11039810_10206453212994237_4118867564497029948_n.jpg Noa Punch.jpg Ultraman noa.jpg ts415add3a9cdf9nexus_anp001.jpg ts415add2440231nexus007.jpg ts422819ebf330ejunisblue001.jpg 305 large.jpg Ultraman_Nexus_1.jpg Ultraman_Nexus_1fbjkds.jpg 2012-11-07-004.jpg 0724448598870c9717453673c0b09e76.jpg d9ef7736593545a330ce2f1a18a94ac3.jpg Nexus vs Lafleya.jpg Nexus First.jpg Junis Defeated.jpg Junis Blue Sword.jpg Junis Blue.jpg Nexus.jpg Nexus 2.jpg Nexus vs Galberos.jpg Over Ray Storm.jpg Nexus vs Golgolem.jpg Nexus vs Grantella.jpg image exits 002277.png image00000999.png image1000000789.png JUNIS DEFENSE PUNCH.png|Nexus as Junis Blue using the Anphans Defense Whip JUNIS CROSS RAY STORM.jpeg|Cross Ray Schtrom used in Junis Mode Nexus Force.png Noa's first apperance.png|Nexus's true form - Noa's first appearance Ultraman Nexus 1.jpg h09_b.png|Ultraman Alphans Mode Ultraman Nexus Charecter.png Junis.png|Ultraman Nexus Junis Mode. Ultraman Nexus Charecter Junis Mode.png JunisBlue.png|Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue Mode. Ultraman Nexus Charecter Junis Blue Mode.png Ultraman_Nao_The_Reveng_of_Belial.png|Ultraman Noa Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire UltramanNoaandZerofuy.png|Ultraman Nexus as Noa meeting Ultraman Zero Ultraman Retsuden chara_07.png|Nexus' Retsuden Box chara_08.png|Nexus Junis Retsuden Box chara_09.png|Nexus Junis Blue Retsuden Box Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! C nexus.png The ultra prison.png Tumblr nlj946tvPB1sc31yro1 1280.jpg GingaS 10heroes.jpg Ginga0001 - Edited.jpg 10858629 728418410611353 751579943443715298 n.jpg Image_max_sasddd.jpg I_love_this_shot.png tumblr_o1qi8y3mFC1qgckmbo1_540.gif img_3.jpeg NEEEEEEXUUUUUS.png 2015y07m30d_150812102.jpg img_7.jpeg tumblr_nk3grw8kA51sc31yro4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3grw8kA51sc31yro10_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3grw8kA51sc31yro8_1280.jpg FFdnVXb - Imgur.gif Thank you.png o0800060013244275330.jpg Imageembish and ofheh.jpg Ultraman X Nexus_Junis_X_2.jpg Ultraman_Nexus_Junius_X.jpg X Exceed & Nexus Junius.jpg X and Nexus.png X Exceed_&_Nexus Junis.jpg Bugbuzun X.jpg 11986432 1633171370297944 5481531163260087772 n.jpg Untitled20151209141039.png Untitled20151209141005.png Untitled20151209140900.png Untitled20151209140846.png Untitled20151209140836.png Untitled20151209140815.png Holding girl.png Untitled20151209140750.png Untitled20151209140728.png Untitled20151209140714.png Untitled20151209141053.png Untitled20151209143420.png Untitled20151209143403.png Untitled20151209143350.png Untitled20151209143332.png Untitled20151209143315.png Untitled20151209143247.png Untitled20151209143224.png Untitled20151209143204.png Untitled20151209143101.png Untitled20151209143113.png Untitled20151209143637.png Untitled20151209143625.png Untitled20151209143557.png Untitled20151209143547.png Untitled20151209143535.png Untitled20151209143520.png Untitled20151209143505.png image nexus 0001.jpeg Image zero flying .jpeg Imagewowkwkww.jpeg Imagewowowowow.jpeg Image zero charging.jpeg image ggfft.jpeg Merchandise TOY-68.jpg|Nexus vs Dark Mephisto ua_ultraman_nexus_junis_1.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Nexus Junis mode GD75.jpg|Nexus Junis Toy Ultra-act-ultraman-nexus-junis-blue.jpg|Nexus Junis Blue: Over Ray Storm 1261585597.jpg|Ultra Act: Junis Blue gundam-century-nexus-arrow.jpg|Junis Blue Arrow Storm 1-294.jpg oOJTxQDQ9lBtkHKVU20wKw.jpg NEOGDS-95331.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Spark Doll UltraAct Noa.jpg BANDAI ULTRA-ACT NOA TAMASHII EXCLUSIVE 02.jpg Ultranoa4.jpg UA UltramanNoa06.jpg Ultranoa3.jpg Ultra-act-ultraman-noa-01.jpg BANDAI ULTRA-ACT ULTRAMAN NOA 02.jpg UA UltramanNoa01.jpg BANDAI ULTRA-ACT NOA TAMASHII EXCLUSIVE 01.jpg ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Noa - Bandai Tamashii Web Shouten Exclusive - mbt.jpg BANDAI ULTRA-ACT DARK ZAGI VS ULTRAMAN NOA 02.jpg Silver Nexus.jpeg|A silver Ultraman Nexus figure from the Ultra Hero 500 line. Ultraman Nexus Chrome.jpeg|A metal Ultraman Nexus figure. DVD Covers Ebac6454.jpg D953ae2dd7 100838 450.jpg E335f3db90 101229 450.jpg.jpg 720.jpg 511FPZNSG5L.jpg Img62757694.jpg BCBS-2097.jpg Ultraman-nexus t80020 3 jpg 290x478 upscale q90.jpg BCDR-0764.jpg BCDR-0765.jpg Others Dyna_Nexus_Land.jpg|Nexus and Dyna at Ultraman Land Noa_Tiga_Stage.jpg|Tiga & Noa on a stage show img_2_m.jpg Ultraman_bandai_eurodata.jpg|Ultraman Nexus Junis Red Statue Tumblr_o0un05AzCr1s2jfn0o1_1280.jpg image X and enxus.jpeg Tsurugi in Worldwide places.png Zero-20150307-124317.jpg Nexus.jpeg Humiliation.png|Nexus humiliating Alien Babalou. img_chara70.jpg|Ultraman Nexus in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier img_chara03.jpg d439b6003af33a8747669d2fc15c10385343b5f8.jpg|Concept art for Nexus's discarded Junis form for Nagi 18358614_1644860808875108_6470790841500488172_o.jpg N-Junis.png Category:Galleries Category:Images